transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
EDC Karaoke Night
Summary: The men and woman of the EDC find a bar that's having karaoke night. Some sing, some drink, and Noah finds talent! Upgrade RP for skill 'Singing'. Cost 3ap 2k5 - Friday, September 12, 2008, 7:10 PM The Warehouse Bar The inside of the bar is simple for a bar. After all, this place was made up to be a warehouse. Much of the tables are crates and boxes with a table mounted on top. There is a large dance area where people can get their groove on or watch any performances happening on the stage. A large bar is stocked with the latest drinks and mixers, all ready to be consumed by eager patrons. It's not Coyote Ugly, but damn close. Thing Contents: Sam Meghan Skellton Meghan Skellton is totally gonna perform tonight for all you crazies. Sam enters the bar, having been coerced into it by a gaggle of EDC techs who all quickly split up and start playing darts and pool and foosball and that weird game that's like miniature shuffleboard on a table, and some weird South American game that involves tossing coins at a bronze frog. This leaves poor Sam alone. How sad. He looks around the place. Cronos Dust has arrived. Sam enters the bar, having been coerced into it by a gaggle of EDC techs who all quickly split up and start playing darts and pool and foosball and that weird game that's like miniature shuffleboard on a table, and some weird South American game that involves tossing coins at a bronze frog. This leaves poor Sam alone. How sad. He looks around the place. (repose for Cronos) The single-occupant ladies' room door unlocks and swings open, and a pretty twentysomething loosely wearing a men's necktie giggles at one of the annoyed women who have been waiting for way, way too long. The next in line is reaching for the doorknob when the door swings open again. Cronos Dust, space lawyer, steps out, jacket M.I.A., shirt unbuttoned to his sternum. He smooths his hair with his hand and gives the women a semi-apologetic 'what can ya do' smile before filtering toward the main bar. Noah Wolfe eventually makes his way into the bar. Even though he is 19, he's happy that the EDC is willing to make him ID's that say he's 21. He slips in and makes his way towards one of the tables. However, he sweeps by the bar and grabs a bottle of fullers london porter. Popping the cap and leaving it on the bar, with a few dollars, he spys Sam and walks towards his table, or whereever he is. "Hey, Sam. Come to watch the singers?" he asks taking a swig. Sam is drifting somewhere near the bar, so running into him is pretty easy. When addressed, he turns to look at Noah. "Oh.. er.. oh.. singers?" he asks after stalling a few moments. And wow, yes, there /are/ singers tonight. Freestyle night or something to that effect. Of course, the first one that takes the stage is someone some members of the EDC may not have seen in a while. Long red hair tied up in a loose ponytail, one arm still in a cast, she taps along with her white-tipped cane, folding it up as soon as she finds the mic. She hangs the cane at her hip, then tests the mic. Obviously she doesn't know that she does or doesn't know anyone here. It isn't like Meghan can /see/ the /crowd/. Noah Wolfe nods and points the end of his beer bottle towards the stage where the first singer is about to start up by talking to the DJ. "Right. It's karaoke night mate." he says glancing towards the red haired woman. "Oh woh..." and takes a swig of his porter, "...now that's a woman." He gives a good long look at Meghan, remembering where he's seen her, "Oh, right..." he mumbles softly. Well, it's not like Noah was looking for a date anyway. "Jack, rocks, you know the drill," Cronos Dust says affably to the bartender, ending up right near the two EDCers. "I'll say," he says, echoing Noah as he retrieves his glass, drinking half of it with one civilized gulp, before lighting a Future Smokeless Cigarette. "If she sings half as good as she /looks/, color me /impressed/." Sam asks, "Kara.." he notices the singing about to start. "Oh." He tilts his head, definitely recognizing Meghan. "Interesting. Hm." He pauses, then leans forward to quietly ask Noah. "Er.. could use assistance selecting ah.. beverage. Very many choices, difficult." Sorry, Noah, you're the most familiar person here who's not busy. After a brief conversation with the dj, the red-haired woman on stage brings the microphone to her lips and starts to sing. And there's no denying that she actually /is/ good. Meghan didn't put herself through college on the money from club and bar gigs like this by being a /bad/ singer. She sings an older song that actually suits her voice quite well... KT Tunstall's "Suddenly I See." She doesn't walk around much or anything... too much risk of falling off the stage. But that doesn't mean she can't hip-swing with the best of 'em! Noah Wolfe shrugs, "First..." he looks Sam up and down, "...yeah, you don't look 21. We should start you off with something light and work your way up. Too bad this isn't a pub back home, wouldn't need the ID." He leans in to Sam, "Oh, get a copy of your ID from Quartermaster Williams next time you want to drink. He'll put in any birthdate for you. Be right back." He walks towards the bar downing the last bit of his porter and comes back soon enough with another porter for him and a bartles and james hard lemonade. Something simple but still has a bit of a kick to it. He says, "Have a go with this." Jayson Redfield has arrived. Probably against his better judgement, Jayson heads into the bar... Sam shrugs and takes the lemonade. "Er.. thank you, yes." He takes a sip and grimaces. Damn, that's sweet. "Hrm." Cronos, biting down on his cigarette (no second hand smoke in the future!), drinks the rest of his glass of whiskey without taking it out of his mouth, pulling off a feat that takes careful practice and dedication to looking like a self-destructive alcoholic maniac or something. His eyes are cast toward the stage, listening, watching. As soon as Meghan is done singing, she lets the next person step up. After all, it's freestyle night and they're doing rotations. So, she unhooks her cane from her belt, unfolds it, and carefully taps her way through the crowd and toward the bar, smiling pleasantly and accepting compliments as they come. She's just here to have a good time! Sam takes a few more sips of the lemonade. But anyone who's ever had a wine cooler before knows they're about 90-percent sugar, and it's a little disgusting. "Er.. this is very ah.." he pauses. "Please excuse." He walks over to the bar abruptly. Sam sets the mostly-full bottle of lemonade down on the bar and sort of evasively asks the bartender for something a little less appropriate for a teenage girl on prom night. Well, he doesn't use those terms, but the bartender ends up bringing him a pint glass of one of San Fran's local beers. Good old Anchor Steam. The EDC uniform gets him a pass on the ID and he gets set up with a tab. Then he notices Meghan nearby. "Hello, Meghan," he greets rather pleasantly. Noah Wolfe nods and looks at Sam moving towards the bar. He sees him going towards the woman and mumbles, "Bloody hell." and takes a swig of his beer. Sighing, he turns back towards the stage and ponders going up there to sing. But instead he moves to drop in a chair to watch anyone else brave enough to do so. Cronos turns back toward the bar, finding the next singer less interesting because she's an NPC. He stubs out his cigarette wastefully -- it's half finished, but he can always afford more. "Bartender," he calls over. "Another Jack for me, and whatever the singer likes, on my tab." Sure, she probably gets at least a free drink or two for singing, but Cronos is 1. magnanimous 2. a little drunk anyway. Jayson Redfield could totally play his guitar here. But he's got other things on his mind. Noah is the first one he spots, so he slips over to him, quiet, and suddenly wraps his arms around him. "Noaaaaah!" Yes, he's randomly happy right now. Noah Wolfe freezes as he's hugged by a familiar voice. He puts down the bottle so he won't spill his precious drink and pats Jayson on the forearms across his chest a little hesitantly. "Jayson, hey there chap." he says, "How did you get in here?" He motions towards a chair next to him at his table and even goes so far as to kick it a little so it slides out before grabbing his beer again. Meghan Skellton smiles pleasantly as she leans against the bar, hearing an ever familiar voice. "Oh, Sam! It's been quite a while, hasn't it? Fancy meeting you here." She waves her hand absently. "I haven't sung here before, heard they were having a freestyle night... enjoying yourself?" That's when the bartender plunks down a Shirley Temple in front of her. Meghan doesn't actually drink, but when the tender informs her where it's from, she looks puzzled. "I'd ask you to point out the benefactor, but it wouldn't really do me much good." Jayson Redfield grins and lets go of Noah, then practically flops down into the indicated chair. "Hey, there's no law that says I *can't* e in here--I just can't drink the booze." He looks around. "Though between you and me, I'd rather be at a nightclub, but I can't find one." Noah Wolfe shrugs, "There's a few around here mate. But, ah, ya might want to be careful around it. Went in there once. Not a pleasant place." He looks at the beer and decides to pause his swilling for now. "So, what's new? Haven't seen you in a few days." he asks. Cronos Dust, said benefactor, remains at the bar. As Meghan asks about him, a woman is walking and giving him a cutesy finger-waggle wave. He mouths 'who are you?' in slightly bewildered response. Perhaps it's best she can't see. Sam answers Meghan, "Er.. unknown, have only recently arrived. However, music was pleasant. Very good, yes." Jayson Redfield smirks. "Yeah...not the kind of nightclubs I'm looking for." And he leaves it at that. At Noah's inquiry, he shrugs. "I've been...around. Got lectured by Spike the other night for pranking people..." He winces a little. "First timer, huh?" Meghan questions with a playful grin as she tentatively sips the Shirley Temple. "and thanks for the compliment. I don't think I've sung in front of you before..." Her voice trails off as she purses her lips, then smiles gently. "Hey, you didn't happen to see who ordered this, did you?" and she holds up the drink to show him. Noah Wolfe waves a hand, "Don't want to know mate. The less I know, the less command can grill me for later during your investigation." He chuckles, "I've been stuck on guard duty for ten hours. Jesus, I'm glad that's done for the month." He looks over at the stage and still ponders going up there. It's evident on his face. But you know...he's chicken in and out of the armor. Sam looks around. He's really missed Cronos up to this point. Well, he's probably -seen- Cronos, but minus recognizing him and already feeling a bit overwhelmed by the walls of people around, he may have missed any fine details, like drink-ordering. "Did not. Apologies." He takes the first sip of his beer and mulls over it a bit. "Oh yeah?" Jayson gives Noah an inquisitive look. "Ten hours? I'd've gone crazy by then. I hate having to stay still for several hours at a time--hence why I hate being stuck in medical." He leans back in his seat and debates getting himself a soda. Sam spies Jayson nearby, and takes his mostly-full 'lemonade' from where it's still sitting on the bar, and hands the drink-less fellow a drink. "Hello Jayson," he greets, while contributing to the delinquency of a minor. Noah Wolfe nods, "It wasn't so bad though. Seen a few people come and go, but..." he nods to Sam and picks up his beer again and downs a gulp of two. He looks at Sam and shrugs, not really sure if Jayson can hold his liquor anyway. He mumbles, "I wonder what songs they have up there..." Jayson Redfield actually can't hold his liquor that well. In France he got drunk after a few glasses of wine. Not something he really wants to talk about. "Oh, Sam, hey." Noah Wolfe sucks in a breath and gets up. He walks past Jayson and pats him on the shoulder, then walks towards the stage. Jayson Redfield blinks as he watches Noah. Meghan Skellton makes a thoughtful noise, sipping her drink again. "Hmph. One of those times I very briefly hate being blind." She sighs, smiling. "ah well. Whoever it is will come forward, I guess. They usually do." another casual sip. "By the way, have you seen Nate? I haven't talked to him in a while. I had a ton of stuff to do." Cronos has moved somewhat closer to Meghan, if only because he's trying to avoid the line of sight of some colleagues. When he sees Noah moving to take the stage, he raises a brow, but what the hell, give the guy a chance. When Meghan mentions Nate, though, he butts in. "Nate -- as in, Briar? If either of you are /gonna/ see him, maybe mention he still needs to cut me my check." Noah Wolfe steps up onto the stage and up to Mr DJ. He speaks quietly with him for a moment, then picks up the mic. Looking out into the crowd, he tries not to get nervous. Like he's about to go into battle, wait bad way of thinking. What about being angry? The old nuns always pissed him off. That'll work. The music starts playing and he starts. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iTafQnXY5vY&feature=related. His singing...sounds good actually. Despite the fact he's nervous and getting more so by the moment, he's still thinking about those nuns and their damn rulers which helps slightly. Sam hrms at Meghan, "Yes, have seen him recent.." he trails off as Cronos moves closer. He blinks a couple of times, and shrinks back against the bar, taking a careful sip of his beer. Andi Lassiter has arrived. Nate Briar has arrived. Jayson Redfield drums his fingers on the table, shifting his position slightly to get a good look at Noah. He wonders if he could ever compete with *that*--it's amazing. Well, at least he can still play his guitar! Meghan Skellton smiles pleasantly. "Well I can't say I'll /see/ him before anyone else does, though I'm sure I'll hear him." She gives a soft, absent chuckle as she stretches her hands up over her head. "Hmm... who's that singing...?" "Oh, uh, of course, excuse me," Cronos says, just tipsy enough to let his faux pas gall him a bit. (If he were sober, he'd just move on without acknowledgment.) "But yeah, I'm still waiting to get paid after Rimmer put me on retainer for a case that never even happened." Noah Wolfe continues singing moving into the second part of Breaking Benjamin's 'Diary of Jane'. He smiles to himself, he hasn't passed out yet and it looks like the people actually enjoy his singing. Well, Jayson did at least. Sam is over at the bar, near Meghan and Cronos, shrinking back a bit against the bar away from Cronos. A 3/4-full pint glass is his only social barrier. He stammers a bit, "Er.. only a technician, apologies.." Andi Lassiter enters the bar quietly enough, looking around for familiar faces and spotting them readily enough. She walks toward where the others are, tapping the keys on her phone as she threads her way across. Jayson Redfield wonders if the bar has a guitar that he could use... Nate Briar has his infamous sunglasses on and is dressed in his normal dark blue shirts and black jeans. He has with him a iPod Nano 134134563 Generation. He seems to be trying to figure it out. "Why the hell would I want to shake this to change tracks? That sounds stupid!" "Just a girl getting ready to shoot for the bar," Meghan points out lightly, sipping her drink with a pleasant smile as she leans against the bar. "I don't spend a lot of time with the EDC, save for a few people I know really well." Noah Wolfe gets close to ending his song up on stage. He's almost there and he's feeling overjoyed for it. So much so he's getting into it and having fun. And Noah finishes and waits for the song's music to die away before setting the mic back on the stand, even grinning at whoever claps before hopping down from the stage. Noah's face is a bit red, could be from the beer or from the fact he just did that. Who really knows.... Jayson Redfield laughs a bit at the sight of Noah's face. "Hey, man--that was awesome! I have no idea if I could ever compete with that. Maybe I should just stick with the guitar." Sam checks his comm device and frowns at it. That message makes no sense. He takes a sip of his beer. Noah Wolfe grabs the bottle of beer he was nursing and takes a good sized gulp. "You should try it mate." he says as he sits down, "It's loads of fun." And great for earning the singing skill to boot. Jayson Redfield muses over this. "I guess I can...but I'm more comfortably supplying my own music. You think they got an electic guitar I can borrow?" Noah Wolfe chuckles, "Don't see why not Jayson. But it's called karaoke for a reason." Damned if he can think of it though. Meghan Skellton has disconnected. Andi Lassiter stops as Sam looks at his phone but otherwise doesn't react. She shakes her head, taps on her phone for a moment, then steps right up behind him. Jayson Redfield shakes his head. "Eh, I get more into it if I have the guitar. It's my thing, y'know?" He glances back to the stage. "Huh...I think I will. Could be fun." He gets up and heads toward the stage. After asking, he is, in fact, provided with the requested guitar. "Sweet!" Sam has gotten distracted from Cronos and Meghan (who has apparently wandered out) now. "Hrm," he mumbles, idly taking another drink from his glass, and tapping out a response. Andi Lassiter waits for Sam to check his phone, and the moment he's looking at it again she says sharply right behind him, "BOO!" Sam startles, sloshing beer up over the edge of his glass. "Ah!" Andi Lassiter laughs lightly. Andi Lassiter says, "Sorry, Sam. I couldn't resist." Noah Wolfe smiles and looks around, then at his drink, which he's out of. He leaves the bottle but moves to the bar passing Andi and Sam along the way. "Hey...." he says to Andi. This is off base, rivalries and angst Noah leaves at the main gate and after he clocks out. "Ah...can I buy you something? Maybe a pint?" he says, almost too softly for his own good. Well, if he can get up on stage, he can 'try' to be friendly with someone he's most likely going to be working with for a long time to come. Andi Lassiter turns to smile at Noah. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't drink alcohol. I'd love some properly made tea, though." Sam stares at Andi a couple of seconds, then relaxes. "Er.. oh.. hello, Andi." Jayson Redfield closes his eyes, like he's concentrating, and strums a few strings--it quickly turns into a quick, dark tune, that of a power metal song of which he's rather fond. Specifically, it's DragonForce's "The Flame of Youth" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PU79RMGVwY4). "Close your eyes, hear the thunder and rain Fear inside of the torturing pain For the cries of the world, and the last lives remain Chain your heart, swear to die for their gain Deep inside, slowly fading away&RAnd the last breath's in vain, and the fear turns to rage Locked in a world by the fallen evil souls Torn right apart for your life insane Burning in my mind now to bring my life to hold Reach out and die in the flames See through the lies and their ever staring eyes Now is the time to defend your ground Destiny will call to remind us all now Fly free so far from here This life we know will end In dreams of everlasting pain The fallen now rise again Through the fire, through the flames Like the sun will rise again Lost in time, lost in space To the end of all their days See their endless ways' insanity The quest deranged, not meant to be In flames will not forever burn eternally" Noah Wolfe nods a few times, "Yeah, I can do that, sure." He's not sure if the bartender will laugh at him though, but it could have been worse. She could have asked for water. Noah talks with the bartender for a little while and eventually he complies, though where he got the green tea is anyone's guess. He comes back with a glass of the stuff and says, "I'm not sure if it's properly made, but it's what he had on hand." Andi Lassiter nearly asked for water, but opted for the tea instead for a change. She accepts the tea from Noah. "Thank you." She sips at the glass. "Mm. Excellent." Sam sips at his drink, after getting a napkin to wipe the sloshed beer off of the side of the glass. To Noah he notes, "Also very good ah.. singing, yes, Corporal." Titles in a bar, for shame. Jayson Redfield just keeps it up. He looks like he's enjoying himself. Noah Wolfe smiles at Sam and says, "Thanks Sam, I've been working on it." He looks over at Andi while still listening to Jayson wail away and says, "Listen, Andi. I know that we both said some things a while back that, well...." he pauses trying to say it correctly. While he 'does' think Andi treats some of the EDC like her own kids, there's no reason to be mad about it as long as he's not at the receiving end of it. "...that wasn't right." Andi Lassiter nods. "No reason to stress on it, Noah. It's in the past. I learned a long time ago to not hold grudges." Jayson Redfield eventually finishes. Well, people seemed to like that, but what do his comrades think? There's no way he's as good as Noah, but no one ever said he was a master of this sort of thing. It's why he usually sticks to his guitar. He sighs, gives the instrument back, and slips back to his seat, muttering, "Can't believe I just did that..." Sam looks between Andi and Noah. He hadn't realized there was any animosity there. Andi Lassiter sets her tea down to applaud for Jase as he leaves the stage, grinning at the young man. Cronos Dust has disconnected. Jayson Redfield flushes slightly. "Oh, Miss Lassiter--didn't see you come in." He grins a little and ducks his head as he slumps back into his seat. Sam tilts his head. "Very interesting, Jayson. Unknown style." Sam has, in fact, never heard speed metal before. Noah Wolfe nods, "I suppose there isn't. My tempter's always been a bad habit with me." He rubs the back of his neck, "It's a bad habit but ech, it's just me. I'll keep my tempter in check if you keep the insults to a minimum. Deal?" He looks over at Jayson and pumps his fist, "A spot on performance chum!" he shouts out across to Jayson. Andi Lassiter looks at Noah for a long moment, keeping to herself that she never flat out insulted him. Finally, she says simply, "Deal." Jayson Redfield rubs the back of his neck. "Well, Noah...I don't think I could ever compare to you, but, err...thanks. I've been wanting to get that out of my system..." Sam watches the two curiously. Seriously, conflict resolution is interesting to Sam. He's watching them like it's some kind of social experiment. Noah Wolfe nods and smiles at Andi showing there's no bad feelings, at least not now. "Excellent." he says before turning to Jayson, "I'm really that good? Nah, I can't be. Never did it professionally. I mean, sure you're not the first, but I never took them serious. You're just as good. Don't put yourself on the block. At least you know how to play the guitar." Jayson Redfield smirks a bit. "Hey, just because you're not a professional doesn't mean you're not good. Likewise, I'm not a professional guitar player, but that doesn't stop me from doing it."